


Didn't They Say That Only Love Will Win In The End

by JustJules



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Multi, eccr is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJules/pseuds/JustJules
Summary: '''m not sleepy.'' the blond mumbled and reached out for Grantaire, who moved from his place in the bed and wrapped his arms around the student's waist. ''I'm here, blondie.'' he said and smiled at Combeferre and Courfeyrac. ''We're here.''





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> So the whole thing is based on [ this prompt ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139389261114/person-a-teases-person-b-about-getting-sleepy). I started writing it as E/R/Ferre, but then [ Alex ](http://sneuilly.tumblr.com) told me that it'd be better if I added Courf...   
> It's unbetad. English is not my first language, so there're probably mistakes in it.

''He's sleeping, isn't he?'' Enjolras heard Grantaire's quiet and amused voice. The blond rolled onto his side and pressed his face to the pillow. He _wasn't_ sleeping, he was just too exhausted to open his eyes.

''Of course he is. He always falls asleep.'' Combeferre chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of Enjolras' neck, and Enjolras couldn't help but to make an incoherent sound and lean into his touch. God, he loved his boyfriends so much.

''We should kick him out. He's sticky. I don't want his sticky ass on my duvet.'' Courfeyrac muttered.

Grantaire snorted. ''Your ass is just as sticky as his.''

''No, no, no. My ass is pretty!''

''Sleepyhead, you should take a shower.'' the veterinary student said interrupting Courfeyrac from where he was still kissing Enjolras' neck.

'''m not sleepy.'' the blond mumbled and reached out for Grantaire, who moved from his place in the bed and wrapped his arms around the student's waist. ''I'm here, blondie.'' he said and smiled at Combeferre and Courfeyrac. '' _We're_ here.''

''I know…'' Enjolras pressed his face to Grantaire's chest. He was sweaty and he definitely needed a shower, but the blond didn't mind. For him, the fact that he was being hugged by the men he loved the most was the only important thing now.

Few minutes passed and the blond felt that he was dozing off again. He smiled slightly and buried his face deeper in R's chest, coarse hair tickling him. He let his eyes close. But then...

''Don't tell me he is sleeping again.'' Combeferre muttered. ''We need to drag him to the bathroom.''

Grantaire laughed. ''Maybe we should stop having sex if he's always so sleepy.''

''No! Are you fucking crazy, R?'' Courfeyrac shouted and hugged Grantaire closely.

''Or make him sleep a little bit more. You know that he is constantly overworking himself.'' Enjolras wrinkled his forehead – he wasn't! The blond could feel Grantaire stir beneath him and soon artist's fingers were playing with his hair. ''So you're basically saying that we should have more sex so that he'll be more tired and he'll sleep instead of working?''

Combeferre snorted. ''Sometimes I don't understand your way of thinking.''

''I don't understand it either'' Grantaire chuckled and grinned at his boyfriend. ''So what are we going to do? Because I think we totally should draw moustache on his face. There should be a Sharpie in the drawer.'' Enjolras kicked Grantaire, but then man only squeezed his arm slightly.

''Or dicks! Oh my God, let's put glitter in his hair! And not only hair! Glitter everywhere!'' Courfeyrac laughed and for a second Enjolras was really scared that the man would do it.

''Guys… 'm not sleeping. Don't draw dicks.'' the blond mumbled and nuzzled his nose against R's chest. He closed his eyes once again and let himself relax. Combeferre's hand was slowly caressing his shoulders and the warm touch lulled him to sleep. But not for a long time… Few seconds later he felt something soft tickling his face. Enjolras decided to ignore the disturbing feeling and only wrinkled his forehead. And soon someone pressed a kiss to his arm and the blond sighed.

''I love you, idiots.'' he mumbled and before he realised what he had said, he was already sleeping.

Grantaire was the one to break the silence. ''Umm… he was joking, wasn't he?''

''I think he wasn't.'' Combeferre said with the smile and poked R's nose with his index finger. ''Let's go to sleep...''

 

***

''But did he say it? He loves us?''

''Grantaire, sleep or I'll kick your ass.''

 

***

 

When Enjolras woke up, he had problems with breathing. He quickly opened his eyes and saw why... Combeferre was holding him closely ( _too closely)_ and is arms were wrapped around the blond's neck, Grantaire's head was on his chest. _His chest…_ If someone had told him year ago that he would have two boyfriends and that he would sleep without a t-shirt, that he wouldn't wear a binder, he would had never believed. Enjolras turned around and noticed Courfeyrac, his hands resting on the blond's stomach.

He loved them so mu-… Suddenly Enjolras realised what he had told them last night. He told them about his feelings. The student quickly untangled himself from his boyfriends' arms and jumped off the bed. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and the blush appeared on his face when he recalled how fast he had abandoned them last night. On his way to the living room he quickly put his boxers and a t-shirt on. Enjolras sat on the kitchen counter and took a sip of water. How could he say it? The student closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Everything was so perfect and he fucked up everything.

And then he felt someone's warm hands on his knees. He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Courfeyrac's smiling face. What if the man wanted to talk to him?

''Why are you here and not in bed? It's cold without you…'' he asked and kissed Enjolras' nose.

''I… I couldn’t sleep.'' the blond muttered and put his hands on Courfeyrac's shoulders.

''Is it because of Grantaire's snoring? We need to take him to the doctor or something.'' the dark haired man smiled and wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist.

''Yeah…''

Courfeyrac wrinkled his nose and moved his hands from the blond's middle to his face. He slowly caressed his cheek with his thumb. ''What's wrong, babe? You're sad.''

''I'm not.'' Enjolras replied.

''I love you.'' suddenly Courfeyrac said and the blond looked at him shocked.

Courf laughed when he saw his boyfriend's expression. ''I reallllllly love you.'' he moved closer to Enjolras and kissed him.

The student closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. ''I love you too.'' he whispered.

''Hey! I love you too, guys.'' both Courfeyrac and Enjolras turned around and smiled when they saw Grantaire standing in the doorway. The artist crossed the room and hugged his boyfriends closely. ''God, you're so beautiful.'' he said and buried his face in Enjolras' blond curls with his hand still wrapped around Courfeyrac's waist. ''Both of you. I'm so lucky.''

''And I'm lucky too!'' suddenly Combeferre shouted and joined his boyfriends in their hug. He looked at Enjolras and smiled at him. ''And we love you, you stupid potato.''

And Enjolras had never been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [ TUMBLR ](http://desmoulinx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
